


The Cloak

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Baby the Chocobo, Coerthas (Final Fantasy XIV), Enterprise search, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), born of Alphy's REFUSAL to wear a coat until the cutscene that introduces Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: "If Baby needs a coat, you need a coat," she remarks sternly.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: Deidre Hunt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Cloak

It begins with an odd remark as the three of them take supper at Camp Dragonhead. Cid is a bit surprised to hear the adventurer speak. They hadn't much by way of conversation at the lichyard, and what little they had spoken of had been grim. The gaze with which she has been looking at Alphinaud he would describe as scrutinous.

"Y've got long ears," she remarks.

"Y-yes?" The boy replies, frowning. "Is that an issue?"

"Prue's're shorter, haven't had to 'count for it b'fore." The boy looks at him, and he shrugs.

"I… cannot say I understand what you speak of," he says eventually. She shrugs, and says no more for the night.

Miss Hunt spends most of the next day engaged in petty chores and minor exterminations. When the Lord of the camp asks after her Cid cannot say for certain where in the area she's gotten off to. When she does come back however, it is quietly, and from behind them.

He wouldn't call it an attack  _ exactly _ , but the boy had shrieked as if it were.

"That should keep you," he hears her mutter, pulling the fur lined, Elezen-eared hood over his head.

"This is wholly unnecessary!" Alphinaud sputters.

"If Baby needs a coat,  _ you  _ need a coat," she remarks sternly, leveling Cid himself with a withering gaze as a similar garment is tossed into his arms. The weave is heavy, and the wool is not exactly soft, but it is well made. He smiles and thanks her, and she sets off once more without a word after she sees him don it without complaint. The boy struggles with something next to him.

"I'd advise against foregoing the cloak, you know." He looks up at him, red faced.

"She has latched it with some sort of stone! How am I to remove it indoors?!"

"You could lift it over your head," Cid suggests. He parts the fabric to reveal a strap of leather, latch indeed embedded in a piece of rock, wrapping under his arms and around his chest from where it is secured to the back of the cloak. Cid's efforts to not laugh are as obvious as if he had. "I see she has planned for that," he manages. Yes, Miss Hunt was certainly a woman who grew up with younger brothers. "And used her conjury against you to boot."

“This is absurd,” he retorts, failing to look dignified when he notices Ser Haurchefant approaching with an amused expression. 

"Summer though it may be, your current attire is indeed lacking for the weather," he remarks. “Tis most prudent of her to look out for her companions in this regard.”

“We will be sure to  _ thank her _ when she returns,” Cid agrees, looking pointedly at Alphinaud until he echoes the statement. 

He’s sure the boy will stop fussing and being annoyed with the garment at some point. Eventually.


End file.
